Resident Evil: Nightmare 2
by Linnafan
Summary: (Sequel to Resident Evil: Nightmare) Julie and Angel are trying to make a life for themselves. But what happens when the team finds out who Angel really is? (Please R&R)
1. Bad day at work

It has been 1 year sense Jill and Rebecca got married and began their lives together. Clare gave birth to a baby boy shortly after the wedding and named him Johnny in memory of their faller teammate. Chris and Kim have been talking about a baby but neither of them was ready. Julie and Angel…Well this is their story.

Julie and Angel's house 

Julie had her hands pinned above her bed as Angel kissed her on the lips and their bodies pressed against each other's. Angel was squeezing Julie's hands as the passion in the room rose to beyond their control. They were both overcome with passion because that night at dinner Julie asked Angel to marry her. Angel said yes without a second's hesitation. Angel finally slid off of Julie and lay beside her. Julie put an arm around Angel's waist and kissed her on the lips and lay her head on Angel's chest.

"Are we ready for this?" Angel asked.

"You know we are." Julie said.

From the other side of the house Julie and Angel could hear the baby crying.

"Your daughter's awake." Angel said.

Julie groaned and stood up. She grabbed her robe and headed down the hall to her room. She flipped on the light and walked up to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked picking the child up. "Whoa! Ok I get the drift."

She set her down on the changing table and reached for a fresh dipper. She quickly cleaned the child and put a new dipper on and laid her back in the bed.

"There you go Anna all clean." Julie said kissing her fore head. "Now go back to sleep."

She walked to the door and turned off the light and headed back to her room where Angel was laying with her back to the door. Julie let her robe and lay back in the bed and put her arm's around Angel.

"Everything alright?" Angel asked.

"Yea she just needed to be changed." Julie said.

Angel turned around and kissed Julie on the lips.

"It's time to go to sleep." She said.

"Yea I have to go to work in the morning." Julie said looking at the clock. "God 4 hours from now."

Julie lay on her back and put her hands behind her head as Angel got comfortable beside her and they both drifted to sleep.

6:00am 

Julie and Angel were awoken by the alarm sending out its barrage of noise. Julie smacked the alarm and sat up.

"Oh man I don't want to go in." She said.

"Yea well you have too." Angel said.

Julie stood up with a stretch and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee as she tied her robe. Angel rolled on her side and fell back asleep as Julie made the coffee and took a shower. Julie washed her hair and got out of the shower and dried off and sat in front of the mirror. There were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she couldn't stop yawning. It took her 4 cups of extra strong coffee to finally wake up enough to get dressed. It was a struggle putting her vest of that she wore at all time when she was at work and put her uniform over it. Angel was finally moving around with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Well I'm off." Julie said stepping out of the door.

Angel walked with her to the front step and took Julie's coffee cup.

"I'll see you when I get home." Angel said kissing Julie good bye.

"I love you." Julie said over her shoulder as she walked down the drive way.

Angel waved good bye as Julie drove down the street. She walked back into the house just as Anna was waking up feeling hungry. Angel walked into the nursery and picker her up and carried her into the kitchen and started getting her something to eat.

94 west 

Julie was listening to her favorite radio show The Dave Shelly and Chainsaw show on 101.5 KGB (I love the show). They were doing one of their best bits Lash Wednesday when caller's call in and confess "sins" to the host and he jugs them on the quality of their sin's and the quality of their moans when he used a Bull whip sound effect. Most of the caller's were rather lame so she just put on the local country station. Up ahead the traffic suddenly came to a complete stop.

"Oh great." Julie said looking ahead.

She could see where all the cars stopped and people running her way.

"What the hell?" Julie said getting out of her car.

She stopped a man that was running past her.

"Hey what the hell's going on?" She asked.

"Someone's been shot." The man said and ran past her.

Julie ran to her trunk and pulled her AR.15 and some mags. She also put on her tactical helmet and knee pads and ran the half mile to where the cars were stopped. She stayed low as she approached from the divider. She saw a woman lying in a pool of her own blood beside a car but no one else. She picked up her radio and called for an ambulance and additional units. She slowly moved out from the car she was hiding behind only to be shot at by a high caliber weapon. She saw where the shots came from and fired back.

"Get away from me." A man yelled as soon as Julie stopped shooting.

"Put the weapon down and come out with your hands above your head." Julie yelled.

"I've got a hostage." The man yelled. "I'll kill her if you come any closer."

The man walked from behind the car her was behind with a teenager in front of him and a .45 caliber handgun to her head. The woman was crying and begging Julie to do what the man said. Julie had her sights on the man's head and as soon as he presented the shot she took it. The .223 caliber bullet passed through the man's head and he fell to the ground like a sack of rags. The girl screamed as she was drug to the ground with the man. Julie ran up to them with her weapon aimed at the body. The girl stood up and ran behind Julie. Julie kicked the gun from the man's hand's and felt for a pulse. There was none. She stood up and turned to the girl and was looking down the barrel of a .357 magnum.

"You killed my boyfriend." She yelled.

"You weren't a hostage." Julie said as the girl aimed at her chest and unloaded all six rounds.

Jill was thrown into a car and raised her rifle as the girl reloaded the weapon and fired 3 shots from her rifle into the girl's chest. The girl fell to the ground and Julie ripped open her shirt and fell to her knees. The vest had stopped all the bullets but she still had a fractured sternum. She leaned up against the car she was thrown into with her rifle in her lap until help arrived.

Julie and Angel's house 2 hours later. 

Angel had just finished bathing Anna when the phone rang. They kept a phone in the bathroom so they didn't have to leave Anna in the tub.

"Hello." She said picking up the phone.

_"Angel its Jill." _Jill said. _"Julie's been shot." _

Angel felt her heart stop as the words sank in.

"Is…Is she ok?" She asked. __

_"She was shot six times in the chest but the vest stopped them all."_ Jill said. _She's gonna be sore for a few weeks but she's gonna be fine. Chris and Kim are bringing her home from the hospital now." _

"Ok thanks." Angel said feeling a little better knowing she was ok.

Angel hung up the phone and dried off Anna and put her back in her bed and walked into the living room and sat on the couch and waited. The door opened and Chris and Kim walked in with Julie under their arms.

"You guys my legs are fine." She said.

Angel jumped to her feet and ran to Julie hugging her tightly. Julie grunted as pain filled her chest from the hug.

"Hey watch it my chest is swore." Julie said.

Angel put her hand's on Julies cheeks and kissed her repeatedly on the lips as she started crying.

"I was so scared when Jill told me you were shot." Angel said.

"I'm ok." Julie said. "The vest saved me."

Angel was in uncontrollable fits of sobs and had to sit down. Chris and Kim made their selves at home and got some coffee as Julie calmed Angel down.

"Hey we have to get back to work." Chris said. "You rest up we'll come back after our shifts."

"I'll be here." Julie said.

"So will I." Angel said.

"No you have to go to work." Julie said.

"What about you?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine." Julie said. "It's just a cracked sternum. It will heal in a few weeks."

"Ok." Angel said kissing her again. "I'm gonna get ready to go."

Julie leaned back in the couch and sighed.

'Ok lets see in less than 2 hours of being awake I've killed 2 people and have been shot 6 times.' She thought. 'Has to be a new shity day record.'


	2. Moving on

Angel took a shower and dressed in her nurse uniform and looked in the mirror and gave her hair a brush with her hand and walked into the living room. Julie was lying on the couch still wearing her uniform complete with the bullet holes. She was looking at the ceiling as Angel sat next to her.

"I'm gonna head off early." She said.

"I'll see you tonight." Julie said.

Angel leaned down and kissed her letting her black hair cover both of them.

"Jan is gonna be here soon." Angel said. "You are not to send her home."

"We're not even married yet and you're ordering me around?" Julie asked in a mocking tone.

"You bet I am." Angel said.

"I guess I could use the rest." Julie smiled.

Angel kissed her again and walked out of the house. Jan showed up a few minutes later and walked in the house like she always did. Julie had made her way into the bathroom and changed out of her uniform leaving the shirt on the bathroom floor and her bullet filled vest on the counter. She was wearing a simple white shirt and pare of pants.

"Oh hi Miss. Walther." Jan said walking into Anna's room where Julie was looking at her sleeping child. "I thought you would be at work."

"Hi Jan." Julie said. "I had a rough morning so I came home."

"Oh." Jan said. "Do you still need me?"

"Yea." Julie said.

"I'll be right back." Jan said heading into the bathroom.

She snickered when she saw Julie's uniform on the floor.

'Just like a kid.' She thought. 'Can't even pick up after her self.'

She was about to put the shirt in the hamper when she saw the vest on the counter.

'Oh damn.' She thought looking at the 6 bullets still in the chest section. 'Rough morning is right.'

Julie was still standing over Anna when Jan walked back in.

"I saw your vest." She said. "Are you ok?"

"Fractured Sternum." Julie said. "Other than that my body is fine."

She had decided to never allow Angel to know how close she really came to dieing and that to her self and told no one.

"Hey Jan I'm really tired." Julie said. "I'm leaving Anna in your care."

"I'll keep her company." Jan said.

Julie walked into her room and closed the door. She changed into a nightgown and lay in bed. She lay on her back with her hands folded across her stomach.

'That was too close.' She thought. 'My family almost lost me.'

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of never seeing Anna grow up and having to put Angel through loosing her. Her tears rolled down her face as she slowly fell asleep.

Later that night 

Jan had gone home leaving Julie to look after Anna. It was a little painful but Julie was happy to have the pain if it meant that she was alive. She was sitting on the couch with Anna playing at her feet when Angel came home.

"I'm home." She said walking through the front door.

Anna fumbled her way over to Angel and Angel picked her up.

"Well I was expecting a hug from your mother but I'll take one from you." She said hugging Anna.

She set her back down at the foot of the couch and kissed Julie as she sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My chest hurts but that's all." Julie said leaning her head on Angel's shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Better than yours I'm sure." Angel said. "I delivered 3 babies."

"So you like working in the pregnancy ward?" Julie asked.

"Yea." Angel said. "I love bringing new life into the world."

"I've ordered Pizza for dinner." Julie said. "It should be here soon."

"Good I'm hungry." Angel said.

Angel changed into a pair of Jens and a t-shirt just as the Pizza arrived. They ate and watched the news.

_"Shootout on the freeway leaves two dead and an officer wounded." _The news reporter said.

Julie put her hand to her chest and changed the channel.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked.

"Yea." Julie said. "I just don't want to hear about it."

Angel put her arm around Julie and gave her a hug.

"Every things ok." She said. "You're safe."

"Yea I know." Julie said standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed. Can you put Anna to sleep?"

"Yea." Angel said. "I'll be in in a little wile."

"Ok." Julie said and walked into the bedroom.

Angel let Anna play for a few more minutes before putting her to bed and going into the bedroom.

"You don't have to come to bed." Julie said. "It's only 9:00."

"I know." Angel said taking off her clothes.

She lay next to Julie and put her hand on Julie's chest making her groan.

"Let me see." She said.

Julie sighed and lowered the blanket. Angel almost gasped when she saw the six black and blue marks on her chest.

"Well." She said. "They don't look that bad."

She leaned down and gently kissed each one and looked up at Julie.

"I guess it's a good thing you wear that vest to work and home again." Angel said.

"Yea." Julie said.

"You seem quiet." Angel said. "Are you ok?"

"It's just…" Julie said as tears filled her eyes. "I don't like killing."

"Nobody does." Angel said. "I hated it."

"But now you're saving people and bringing new life into the world." Julie said.

"Yep." Angel said. "And correct me if I'm wrong but you too have brought a new life into the world."

"Yea with your help." Julie said smiling as she kissed Angel.

Angel reached over her shoulder and switched off the lights. She put her right hand on Julie's cheek and kissed her on the lips.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night." Julie said and kissed her again and fell asleep.


	3. Under Siege

1 month later 

Julie was standing in the bathroom strapping on her vest and putting her new uniform on over it. She was a little uneasy going back to work but she wasn't gonna her near death situation keep her from work. Angel was sitting in the living room when Julie walked in buttoning up her shirt.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Angel asked.

"We went over this last night." Julie said a little sternly.

Angel looked at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Look I'll be home tonight." Julie said bending down to kiss Angel on the lips but Angel turned her head.

Julie sighed and kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the door. She got in her car and drove to work. The drive in was slow with the morning traffic but she got there with no problems. She clocked in and walked to the STAR room. The whole team was there waiting for her.

"Welcome back." They said.

Julie turned red with embarrassment seeing the welcome back banner over the podium and the cake that looked like a vest.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"Just a little welcome back party." Leon said.

10 minutes later 

Clare was sitting in the corner feeding Johnny, Jill and Rebecca were eating some of the cake. Chris and Kim were having some punch and Leon was sitting with Clare. Julie was sitting in a corner of the room with a cup of punch in her hand. She kept going over the event's of the day she was shot and the fight she had with Angel last night. She knew she had no right to blow up on Angel the way she did and it was eating her up.

"You look a little bummed out." Rebecca said sitting next to her.

"Yea a little." Julie said.

"Want to talk about it?" Rebecca asked.

"It's kind of dumb." Julie said.

"Well out with it." Rebecca said.

"Angel and I had a fight last night about me coming back to work." Julie said.

"That's not dumb." Rebecca said. "Fight's are a big thing."

"Well I said some things I shouldn't have said." Julie said.

"Like what?" Rebecca said.

"I used her past against her." Julie said.

"What's so big about her past?" Rebecca asked.

Julie knew she had said too much and changed the subject fast.

"It's nothing." She said. "So how are you and Jill doing?"

Rebecca knew she was hiding something but played along.

"We're doing great." She said. "Especially our love life."

Julie laughed at the last comment and stood up.

"I'm gonna make a phone call." She said.

"Tell Angel I said hi." Rebecca said and walked back to Jill as Julie walked out.

"Where's she going?" Chris asked walking up to Rebecca and Jill.

"She and Angel had a fight last night and she's gonna call her." Rebecca said. "And…I think she's hiding something."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well she said that she said something about Angel's past that she shouldn't have said." Rebecca said. "I'm not sure what she meant."

'I think I do.' Chris thought looking at the door.

Hallway 

Julie stood in the hallway with her cell phone in her hand thinking about what she was gonna say then she called home.

Julie and Angels 

Angel was still sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello." She said trying to sound cheerful but not succeeding.

_"Hey it's me."_ Julie said. _"I really need to say I'm sorry for what I said last night."_

"I know." Angel said. "You were mad."

_"That was no excuse." _Julie said. _"I know you didn't want to hurt Anna or Johnny but it happened. I shouldn't have called you a monster because I know your not." _

Angel looked at the floor remembering the way she felt when Julie said that to her.

_"I know you're still mad at me."_ Julie said. "_But you know I didn't mean it I was just angry and I shouldn't have been you were just worried about me."_

"Don't worry about it." Angel said. "I know you didn't mean it."

_"Hey listen I'm gonna get back to work."_ Julie said. _"The guys threw a welcome back party for me. We'll talk when I get home." _

"Ok I'll see you when you get home." Angel said.

_"Ok."_ Julie said. _"I love you."_

"I love you too." Angel said and hung up the phone just as Anna woke up.

STAR room 

Chris was leaning against the wall and over heard Julie's conversation and pushed off the wall as she walked back in.

'God I'm stupid.' He thought. 'I should have known something was up when Angel suddenly showed up. Its time for some payback.'

Julie walked up to Rebecca and smiled.

"Everything is ok now." She said.

"I knew it would." Rebecca said.

Chris was moving for the door slowly planning of taking out Angel before Julie and the others knew he was missing when the alarm sounded.

_"Attention all STAR members there is an armed Terrorist group is hold up on __Coronado__Island__. They control the whole island and have anti aircraft weapons. They have blown the strand so the only thing connecting them to the mainland is the bridge. We do not know their strength. The Marines and Navy have already surrounded the island but have to wait for the President to give them authorization to take action. SWAT teams are guarding the bridge and snipers are on the beach. STAR team members are to enter the island via scuba methods and scout the island to provide the Military valuable Intel." _The call went out and the team looked at each other.

"You got to be shitting me." Leon said. "What are we gonna do against Terrorists?"

"What ever we can." Chris said. "Let's go."

The team ran down the hall and into the armory. They all picked up an MP5 sub machine gun with silencers that the Army had given them for their help in the San Francisco Zombie incident and a silenced side arm. Jill was the only one that kept her Beretta side arm. They all put on inner city camouflage and bullet proof vests.

"Ok let's get moving." Chris said.

Downtown San Diego 

The team arrived and looked out across the water and saw smoke rising from the island.

"This is gonna be a shitty day." Jill said.

The team was taken to a control tent set up by the Police and briefed.

"This is the deal." The man in charge said. "The group has taken full control of the island. You are to get in, Find out what their strength is, and get out without being seen."

"Sound's like a walk in the park." Chris said sarcastically.

"If only it was that easy." The man said. "Our spotters say that they have fully automatic AK.47's and rocket launchers."

"Lovely." Chris said.

They were taken to the beach near the bridge and put on scuba gear and headed into the water. They swam along the bridge for the ¾ miles to the island and came up under the bridge.

"Ok ditch the gear." Chris said. Putting his in the water. "From here on out we're behind enemy lines. Let's get in and get out."

The team nodded and started to move. Before they got out from under the bridge a terrorist sat on the rocks near the bridge. The team moved up against the back of the bridge and waited. The man lit a cigarette and picked up his radio and said something in Arabic.

"Shit he's checking in." Chris said. "We're gonna have to wait for him to move before we continue."

They all sat on the sand out of sight and waited. It was over 2 hours later when he finally moved away. They gave him 10 minutes before they continued on with their mission.


	4. The secret's out

Chris and the others slowly made their way into the city using everything they could for cover as they moved.

"Ok let's head for the hotel." Chris said. "We can see the whole city from the roof."

The team was a little over a mile from the hotel and the moving was slow. Every time they saw a terrorist they had to hide until they were gone. It took almost an hour to get to the hotel and to the top floor. Terrorist's were swarming the building so they took the stairs.

Top floor 

Chris slowly opened the door and the team moved out of the stairway and searched the roof. There were 3 terrorist's manning an antiaircraft gun.

"Hey Chris lets take one prisoner." Leon said.

Chris nodded and he and Leon both shot one of the terrorists leaving one alive. The terrorist that was alive spun around and saw what he thought were SEAL's pointing weapons at him and surrendered without a fight.

"HQ this is Chris we have a prisoner." Chris said.

"Rodger that good job." HQ said. "The President has given the military full authorization to eliminate the terrorists. A team of SEAL's is on its way to your insertion point. Take you're prisoner and get back to the bridge for retrieval."

"We're on our way." Chris said. "Ok let's go."

They took their prisoner and headed for the bridge. The way they came was blocked by terrorists so they had to walk along the golf course. They arrived at the bridge without any trouble. The SEAL's were still in the water watching the land as the STAR team went under the bridge. The SEAL's came out of the water and were behind Chris and his team before any of them knew they were there.

"Is this the prisoner?" One of them asked making Chris and the others jump.

"Whoa." Chris almost yelled.

"Keep it down." The SEAL said. "I'm Commander Keller."

"I'm Chris Redfield." Chris said.

"Do you have any idea about their strength?" Keller asked.

"I don't." Chris said. "But he does."

Chris pushed the prisoner forward and the SEAL's grabbed him and put him on the ground. Commander Keller pulled a knife and held it to his throat. He said something in Arabic and the terrorist answered.

"He says there are 800." Keller said.

"You're gonna need some help." Chris said.

"There are 5 more SEAL teams landing on the island. Our mission is to eliminate the antiaircraft weapons so the marines can land. We saw under water mines on our way in so there is no way we can get landing craft on the island. Chinooks will be dropping them off."

Chris nodded and headed into the water and got his scuba gear.

"Take care Commander." Chris said shaking his hand.

"What about the prisoner?" Clare asked.

"We'll tie him to the bridge and gag him." The Commander said. "Although we should just shoot him because he's gonna be executed anyway."

"Ok let's go." Chris said.

The team all geared up and headed into the water. The whole swim to the other side Julie had a heavy mind.

'And I told Angel that this job isn't that dangerous.' She thought. 'Maybe it's time to change my carrier.'

STAR room 

After the debriefing Chris and the other's were sitting in the STAR room resting up from the mission. Chris had not stopped thinking about Angel being the Angel that had killed his teammates and was gonna get her.

"Hey guys I'm gonna head out for a few minutes." He said. "I'll be back in about a half hour."

"Ok we'll be here." Julie said.

Chris walked out to his car and drove down to Julie and Angel's house. He loaded up his shotgun and ran to the back of the house. The back door was unlocked and he walked in. He searched the house but it was empty.

'Where is she?' He thought.

He walked out of the house and drove back to the station still planning his revenge.

3 hours later 

With their shifts over the team headed home. Julie headed home with the anticipation of making up with Angel. She walked through the front door and headed right into the bedroom. Angel was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey I'm home." Julie said changing out of her uniform.

"Hey honey." Angel said.

Julie sat on the bed in her underwear and curled up by Angel's side. Angel set the book down and put her arm around Julie.

"So how was your day?" She asked.

"There was a terrorist attack on Coronado Island." Julie said. "The military has it now and it should by over by morning."

"Did you all go in?" Angel asked.

"Yea we did." Julie said. "But we only took out 2 people before we left so I was out of danger fast."

"And you said that the job isn't that dangerous." Angel said.

"I'm thinking about changing my job." Julie said. "Anyway what did you do today?"

"Well I took Anna to the park and went to the mall after that." Angel said.

"Did you get me anything?" Julie asked.

"Well kind of." Angel said. "But you can't see it yet."

"Well I'm gonna go make dinner." Julie said and walked into the kitchen.

Angel picked up her book and looked at the bag by the bed marked Fredrik's lingerie. She pushed the bag under the bed and went back to her book. Julie stopped at Anna's room as she headed into the kitchen. Anna was fast asleep in her bed and Julie kissed her on the forehead and walked into the kitchen.

'What do I want?' She thought looking through the kitchen.

About 30 minutes later all three of them were eating some macaroni and cheese at the table. Both Julie and Angel were avoiding the missiles that Anna was launching at them and trying to eat at the same time. After dinner Julie washed Anna while Angel cleaned up the mess left in her wake.

8:00 pm 

Julie and Angel were sitting on the couch and Anna was playing on the floor when there was a knock at the door. Julie opened the door and saw Jill and Rebecca.

"Hey guys what's up?" Julie asked letting them in.

"Trouble." Jill said.

"Terrorist's?" Julie asked.

"No." Jill said looking at Julie then Angel. "We all know who you are."

"Huh?" Angel asked.

"We know you are the same Angel from Alcatraz Island." Jill said.

Angel and Julie both went pail and looked at each other. Julie positioned herself between Angel and the others.

"So what now?" Julie asked.

"We don't really care who she is." Jill said. "But Chris wants to kill her."

"I won't let him." Julie said.

"We know." Jill said. "We're telling you this because we see Angel as a friend not an enemy."

Julie went and sat beside Angel and put her arms around her.

"Why would Chris want to kill her?" Julie asked. "He's known her for almost 2 years."

"He still blames himself for Anna and Johnny's deaths." Rebecca said.

"That wasn't my Angel." Julie said. "That one died on the island."

"We know that." Jill said. "But Chris doesn't care."

"How do you know?" Julie asked.

"Because Chris wanted us to take you out so he could get to Angel." Jill said. "We said we wouldn't do it and came over here to tell you right away."

Angel was sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap shaking slightly and tears in her eyes. Julie pulled her closer to her to try and comfort her.

"So what are we gonna do?" Julie asked.

"We can't do anything." Jill said. "As much as we would like to we can't."

Jill and Rebecca both walked out of the house leaving Julie and Angel sitting on the couch.

"Julie." Angel said almost sobbing. "He's gonna kill me."

"No he won't." Julie said. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because he would have to kill me first." Julie said. "And I'm not gonna let that happen."


	5. Attack

Later that night Julie and Angel went to bed but neither of them could fall asleep. They lay there in each other's arms in the darkness. Angel hadn't said much sense Jill and Rebecca had left and that was worrying Julie, Angel was usually boisterous before bed. Julie was running her hand through Angel's hair as they both lay in the darkness. Angel from time to time would start to tremble and Julie would have to calm her down any way she could.

"Let's leave." Angel said suddenly.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Let's pack out things and leave." Angel said. "Chris can't kill me if he doesn't know where we are."

"He'll find us." Julie said. "We'll just have to face him when he comes."

Julie had a .45 handgun by the bed within easy reach if needed.

"When do you think he'll come?" Angel asked.

"Tonight." Julie said. "He's not the kind to put things off."

As if on cue they heard the front door being picked and opened. Angel started shaking uncontrollably as footsteps came down the hallway. Julie reached for the gun on the night stand and slipped out of bed. As soon as the foot steps came into the room Julie turned on the lights. Chris shut his eyes from the sudden light hitting his eyes. Julie and Angel were also blinded for a second and when they could see they saw Chris with a shotgun.

"Drop it." Julie said aiming the gun at him.

"Julie I don't know why you want to protect her." Chris said. "She killed Anna and Johnny and I can not forgive her."

"I'll say it again." Julie said. "Drop it."

Chris looked at Julie and laid the gun on the floor.

"Into the living room." Julie said.

Chris walked into the living room with the gun pressed into his back. Angel was standing at the hallway entrance as Julie and Chris stood in the middle of the room.

"Now listen." Julie said. "The Angel that killed Anna and Johnny is dead. My Angel wants to save lives not take them."

"She's a monster." Chris said.

"YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" Julie yelled. "And so help me I'll put a bullet through your head."

She aimed the gun at Chris's head and Chris grabbed her wrist and pried the gun from her hand. They wrestled in the living room before Chris overpowered Julie and threw her to the ground with her head hitting the table.

"JULIE!!" Angel yelled and started running to her.

Chris stepped in front of her and pulled a knife. Angel never slowed down and pushed Chris with all her strength. He flew across the room and smashed into the wall dropping the knife and falling flat on his stomach. Angel ran to Julie and cradled her in her arms.

"You're gonna be ok." She said kissing Julie's forehead.

There was blood running down the side of Julie's head and onto the floor. Angel put her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I knew it." Chris said getting to his feet and grabbing the knife. "You are a monster."

Angel lay Julie on her back and stood up filled with hatred and anger. She stepped towards Chris and looked him in the eyes.

"Ok." She said. "You know what I am. And you know what I can do. Julie doesn't know I still have all of my powers but the power to change forms. She thinks I'm a human and that's what I want to be."

"Bullshit." Chris said.

"When Julie and I were standing on the beach looking at Alcatraz I made the choice to live my life as a human." Angel said. "And I was happy. I love Julie and Anna and would give anything for them. For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to live. But now you're here to kill me but you know that I can rip you apart with my bare hands. So now it's your turn to make a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"If you want to take your revenge then do it." Angel said ripping her nightgown open. "I won't stop you."

"And what's the other choice?" Chris asked.  
"You walk away and leave us alone." Angel said. "I'll tell Julie that you let me live but we have to leave and never come back."

Chris looked at her as he weighed out his options. He knew that Angel was telling the trough about her strength but couldn't tell if she would let him kill her. He looked into Angel's eyes and didn't see any fear what so ever.

"Ok." He said. "I want you out by the end of the day."

Angel gave a sigh of relief and looked at Julie lying in a pool of blood. When she looked back up Chris was gone and the door was open. She ran to the bathroom and got a first aid kit and bandaged Julie up and carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. Angel looked at her fore a minuet before lying next to her and falling asleep.

Early morning 

Julie came too and looked at the window.

"Angel." She said sitting up.

"I'm ok." Angel said.

Julie threw her arms around Angel and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Chris let me live." Angel said. "But he wants us out of San Diego by the end of the day."

"But you're gonna live?" Julie asked.

"Only if we leave today." Angel said.

Julie smiled and kissed Angel on the lips and sat up.

"Well then let's get packing." She said.

They set about the task of packing their things and called a moving company. The truck arrived shortly before 10:00am and loaded most of the big things then started loading all the boxes that were packed. It took them almost 4 hours to completely finish.

"So where do you want us to bring these?" The driver asked.

"Can you put them in storage?" Julie asked. "We haven't decided on where we are gonna live yet."

The driver gave them the number to the storage unit their things were gonna be taken to then drove off. Julie and Angel walked into their empty house and said goodbye to Jan. they got into the car and hit the interstate out of California.

"So where are we going?" Angel asked.

"I want to be near the ocean." Julie said. "Let's just drive east and see what we find."

"That sounds good." Angel said and settled in for a long drive.


	6. This is our home

Julie, Anna and Angel drove for almost a week before they reached the east coast. The followed it southward until they got to Florida. They found a place that looked out over the ocean. They couldn't see the sun set over the water because they were on the east coast but the sun rise was even better. They called the moving company and their things were on the next flight. Julie called the STAR office shortly after they left San Diego and told Kim that she wouldn't be back. She found a job with the Miami PD and is running their STAR section. Angel started working for the local hospital as a nurse and soon had her Doctors degree. Anna started talking shortly after they moved into their new home and will be attending a day care starting next week.

8:00pm 

Julie picked Angel up out side the hospital and headed to the daycare and picked up Anna. They stopped at a Jack in the box for dinner on their way home and ate there. They pulled into the driveway and found that the lights were on.

"The light shouldn't be on." Julie said handing Anna to Angel and pulling her side arm.

The front door was open a crack and Julie pushed it open.

"It's about time." A man's voice said.

"Chris what the hell are you doing here?" Julie asked.

Chris was sitting on the couch looking at a photo of Julie and Angel.

"Looking after my own ass." Chris said. "Kim threatened to divorce me if I didn't bring you two back with me."

"We're staying right here." Julie said. "If Kim leaves you it's because you deserve it."

"Well I can't force you to go." Chris said. "But Kim and the others are worried about you."

"I'll call." Julie said. "Now get out of my house."

Chris stood up and walked out of the house and past a frightened Angel. He flagged down a cab and got in. Angel ran into the house with Anna in her arms. Julie was standing in the middle of the room putting her sidearm in its holster.

"Are you ok?" She asked setting Anna down and hugging Julie.

"I'm fine." Julie said. "He was here to get us back so Kim won't leave him but I said we were staying here."

"Is he going back to San Diego?" Angel asked.

"He better be." Julie said.

Angel let Julie go and walked into the bedroom and lay down. Julie walked to the phone and called Kim in San Diego.

Kim and Chris's house 

Kim opened her eye and turned on the lights to find the phone.

"Hello?" She said through her sleepiness.

"Kim it's Julie." Julie said. "I know it's late but Chris just left."

"Is everything ok?" Kim asked.

"Yea everything's fine." Julie said. "We're gonna be staying here because we love the area and the view is killer. Chris said you are gonna leave him if he doesn't bring us back is that true?"

"Yea." Kim said.

"Well I called as a favor to an old friend." Julie said. "To tell you that we are staying and we are happy. If you leave Chris that's your choice."

"I'll think about it." Kim said.

"Anyway I'll let you go back to sleep." Julie said. "I'll stay in touch."

"Ok Julie." Kim said with a yawn. "Talk to you later."

"Bye." Julie said and hung up.

She picked up Anna and put her to bed then walked down the hall and found Angel curled up on the bed. She was almost shaking in fear and Julie lay beside her and pulled her into her arms.

"It's ok." She said. "Chris isn't gonna bother us."

"I know." Angel said. "But I thought he was gonna kill me this time."

Julie just held her as she trembled. She was stroking Angel's hair and softly kissing her on the forehead until she calmed down enough for Julie to let her go. Julie stood up and changed out of her uniform and into a nightgown and lay down. Angel slowly removed her nurse's uniform along with her bra and panties and lay next to Julie. Julie put her arms around Angel and pulled her into a kiss.

"It's gonna be ok." She said. "We can make a life here for ourselves. Anna can grow up and be happy and we can get married."

Angel smiled and kissed Julie on the lips.

"Yea your right." She said and turned off the lights.

Julie giggled as Angel started kissing her neck and collar bone.

"I love how you go from being scared to horny like that." Julie giggled as she rolled on top of Angel.

"It must be the fear that turns me on." Angel said between kisses.

They were starting to get into it when Anna started crying. Angel flopped her head down on Julies chest then rolled off.

"Your daughter wants you." She said.

"Our daughter wants us." Julie corrected and stood up.

Angel smiled and stood up and threw a robe on and walked with Julie into Anna's room. Anna stopped crying as soon as the light came on and Julie and Angel walked up to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

Anna just smiled and laughed.

"She did that on purpose." Julie laughed and put her arm around Angel's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be have your self." Angel said. "Your mother and I are talking."

Anna smiled and Julie and Angel walked out closing the door behind them leaving the light on. They walked back into their room and closed the door.

"Now where were we?" Julie asked.

"Right about here." Angel said dropping her robe and pulling Julie into a kiss as she turned off the light.

**(And there you have it. That's all for this story. I only have 6 days until I start Basic Combat Training so I'm glad I got to finish this story before I go. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
